


The Start of Something...Kinky

by succulentwriter



Series: DevilPorn! [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Kinky Teenage Boys, M/M, Really OOC if you think about it, Riding, school girl uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Sitting alone together in Akira's room, Ryo suddenly asks a question which would then lead down to a path of very, kinky sex. To start, Ryo brought alone a school girl uniform.





	The Start of Something...Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start writing a series that really follows plots of pornos, because why not? Next will probably be a delivery type deal ;)

“Akira.”

“Yeah?”

“How well do you perform in bed?”

Akira looked at Ryo in shock. Moments ago they were just sitting doing absolutely nothing, basking in the quiet, and suddenly this question pops up? Not to mention they were, for once, in Akira’s room. The Makimuras were out, but they’d surely be back soon. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Akira eyed the bag Ryo brought with him. Ryo did say he wanted to try something, so is this what he meant? Was Akira going to have to fuck his best friend? Akira was all for it. Ryo was, first off gorgeous, and secondly the only person who Akira believed would be able to take his cock. “I’ve only fucked Silene, but I think I blacked out for a moment and Amon did the work?” Akira wasn’t at all happy with what he did to Silene, but what was done was done, and Silene was happy with Kaim in Hell now. 

“I see,” Ryo got off of the bed and picked up his bag, then placed it on the bed. “Have you been satisfying your sexual urges with masturbation?”

“Yeah,” Akira looked up at Ryo. “But it hasn’t been very helpful.” 

Ryo smiled and he unzipped his bag. “In that case, we’ll have sex.” 

“Here? Like, now?” Akira asked. “Ryo, the Makimuras will be back any second now!”

“Not to worry,” Ryo pulled out a large bottle of lube and tossed it Akira’s way. “I’d say we have an hour or so.” Akira didn’t want to know what he did. Ryo pulled out a few more things from the bag, such as rope, a school girl uniform, a maid uniform, a collar and leash, and some snacks and water. Ryo set the food items on the nightstand, and Akira eyed them before turning to the rest of the stuff. 

“So uh,” Akira cleared his throat. “No condoms?”

“No,” Ryo picked up the two uniforms. “Do you want me to wear one of these? I figured you’re into them from your browser history.” Geez, Ryo went as far into looking at his porn history? Wait, shit. That means he also found… “By the way, you look at an awful lot of ‘fucking my blonde twink best friend’ porn.” 

Akira laughed awkwardly and looked away. He’s been wondering what it could be like to fuck Ryo for sometime now, but hey, it was finally happening. “I can’t make up an excuse for that.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about fucking you for a while. It actually makes jacking off so much easier.” Akira grinned. He came about 4 times last time he did, normally it’s just a ‘one and done’ deal. 

Ryo smiled at the news. “So, no costume?”

“School,” Akira said. “Go with the school uniform.” Ryo nodded and tossed the maid costume (and the bag) onto the floor, then told Akira to close his eyes as he changed. Akira did as told, peeking once to get a glimpse of Ryo’s ass. 

Akira listened as Ryo made his way over, and felt as Ryo sat down in his lap. “Okay, you can look.” 

Akira opened his eyes and whistled. Damn, Ryo looked good in it. Ryo seemed satisfied with Akira’s reaction, and grabbed his hand, then placed it on his thigh. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest,” Ryo said. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“How about we kiss?” Akira suggested. Ryo seemed to fidget for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and kissed him softly. Akira wanted to kiss back, but Ryo was terrible. Akira moved Ryo away. “Have you never kissed before?”

“...Maybe.” 

Akira laughed and rested his forehead against Ryo’s. “You’re cute when you’re shy.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Ryo looked away. “I’m only doing this for the sake of your urges.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it!” Akira pointed out. He reached a hand behind Ryo and pressed in the butt plug currently inside of Ryo slightly. “You came here totally prepared to get fucked, and you want this way more than I do.”

“Fuck you, you peeked!” Akira laughed and kissed Ryo, easing Ryo into how to kiss him back properly. Ryo figured it out quickly, which was a relief. 

They kissed for some time, since really it felt so magical. Akira’s never properly kissed anyone either, but kissing Ryo felt like a whole other thing. Akira pulled away to allow Ryo to breathe, and he rested his hands on his thighs. “You ready to move on?”

“Yes,” Ryo responded. “I have a concern, however.”

“And that is?”

“After we have sex, what does that make us?” Ryo asked. “We’re best friends now, but will we be after we have sex?”

“Ryo, if you’re asking me if I want a romantic relationship with you, it’s a yes.” Akira grinned. “I can’t wait to kiss you all the time.”

“And I can’t wait to hold your hand,” Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek. “And you’ll be officially mine, so all those girls at your school can fuck off.” 

Akira laughed again, and this time Ryo joined in with a small laugh. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes, let’s.” Ryo moved down off of Akira’s lap to allow Akira to pull down his pants and boxers. Just seeing Ryo in the school uniform got him hard, and not to mention Ryo’s enthusiasm. In the meantime, Ryo grabbed the lube and pulled out his butt plug, then lubed up his fingers and slipped them inside himself. Akira felt his cock twitch as the sound of Ryo moaning, and he grabbed the lube to start preparing his cock. 

Ryo eventually pulled his fingers out of himself and hovered himself over Akira’s cock. Akira discovered that Ryo was wearing white, lacy panties, which he had to pull to the side to allow Akira access to Ryo’s hole. Akira held onto Ryo’s hips, and they both gave a nod before Ryo slowly sat down on Akira’s cock. They both moaned, with Ryo being the louder one from Akira’s size opening him up even more. 

Ryo finally sat down all the way on Akira’s cock with a sigh. “You good?”

“I-I didn’t think you’d be so big!” Ryo pressed on his stomach. “I can almost feel you here…” Akira groaned at the comment, and Ryo gasped. “You got bigger!”

“I was just thinking that if I transformed into Devilman, there would definitely be a bump.” Akira rocked his hips, which caught Ryo by surprise. 

“Maybe once I’m used to this size we can- _ ah-  _ have sex with you in your Devilman form.” Ryo suggested.

“I like that idea.” That idea meant more sex. More sex meant more sexy Ryo noises. Speaking of Ryo noises, Ryo slowly began to move up and down on Akira’s cock, moaning quietly. Akira continued to hold onto Ryo’s hips, helping him move. Damn, Ryo felt good.  _ Really  _ good. 

Ryo picked up his speed, slamming himself down on Akira’s cock with a loud moan. Akira tuned out Ryo’s moaning for a moment, and listened as he heard voices from outside. Shit, the Makimuras were home! Akira kissed Ryo in hopes that it would silence him, and it worked for the most part. “Ryo, baby, you gotta be quiet. The Makimuras are home.”

Ryo bit his bottom lip and continued to ride Akira, moaning even louder as he couldn’t contain his noises any longer. “I-If they hear, they hear.”

Akira shrugged, and thrust his hips up. As much as he wanted this to last, he didn’t want anyone barging in. Akira’s worries were put aside as Ryo kissed him, using his hands as clear indicators of wanting Akira to take over. Akira grabbed his hips and slammed Ryo down his cock, groaning with pleasure as Ryo tightened around him. Fuck, Ryo felt so  _ good _ ! Akira just might lose control. 

“Akira, I’m close..!” Ryo moaned out, rocking his hips to meet the rhythm of Akira’s thrusts. 

Akira nodded. “Yeah, me too, fuck, I’m gonna cum inside you…” Akira gripped Ryo’s hips hard, thrusting in and out of him as fast as he could. Akira could only grin knowing with each thrust hit Ryo’s prostate, making him moan like an angel singing a song. Wasn’t Akira supposed to be worried about something? No matter, Akira was so close now…

Ryo cried out Akira’s name as he came, and Akira slammed Ryo’s hips once more down, then, with a roar, came inside of him. They both panted heavily, enjoying the high feeling from their orgams. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Suddenly Akira’s bedroom door swung open, with Miki standing in the doorway. “Akira! For the last time keep the volume of your…” Miki examined the scene. “...porn... low.”

This was the worst. Akira could only stare at Miki as he continued to finish inside his best friend, and now boyfriend. 

After a moment of staring at one another in total silence, Ryo spoke up. “Was I really that loud?” 

—

After apologizing to the Makimuras and getting cleaned up, it was time for Ryo to go home. “So, babe, see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek. “Perhaps I can see all of you?” Ryo glanced down at Akira’s crotch, then looked back at him. 

“You might,” Akira grinned. “ _ If  _ you’re a good little maid.” Ryo nodded and pecked Akira on the lips. 

“I want to see if doing anything role play related can keep you from turning into Devilman?” Ryo wondered aloud. “Only one way to find out, right?”

This was an invitation to a party full of kinky sex scenarios with Ryo, and Akira was all for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: incorrectdvm


End file.
